everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Rebels Volume 1
Note: this page belongs to the user timelordpinks123 and only she can edit this, ask for permission before editing. Royal Rebels is a spin off on ever after high and is set 15 years after the original cast and involves new characters based upon unused tales yet and plays like Shakespeare's and also involves Hunters younger sister, fern, who is a cannon character and was baby by the time he started legacy year. Description After the original cast left, rebels choosing their destiny's and royals doing theirs somehow in the end, its a whole new legacy year after 15 years. Starting her legacy year is fern huntsman, daughter of the huntsman and younger sister of hunter. Though she was unsure, her brother had the families destiny while she has a unknown destiny as many tales need a huntsman, well, huntswoman in her case. Meeting new friends, she starts to get more rebel in her heart, when legacy dawns upon her, will she start up the rebels again or follow her unknown destiny? Characters *Fern huntsman- daughter of the huntsman and younger sister of hunter- huntsman in unknown tale- rebel. *Madelyn Beth- successor of Macbeth- Next Macbeth- rebel. *Lauren Hero- daughter of hero and clawdio- next hero in much ado about nothing- rebel. *Bethany Ado- daughter of Beatrice and benedick- next Beatrice in much ado about nothing- rebel. *Jane let- successor of Juliet from Romeo and Juliet- next Juliet- rebel. *Rani Eo- successor of Romeo from Romeo and Juliet- next Romeo- rebel. (it'll um, somehow work out) *Emerald pan- daughter of peter pan- next peter pan- rebel. *Willow darling- daughter of wendy darling- next wendy- royal. *Peter pedro- son of Don pedro- next don pedro in much ado about nothing- royal. *Sapphire hook- daughter of captain hook- next captain hook- Roybel. *Tonya bell- daughter of tinkerbell-twin of tank- next tinkerbell- royal. *Tiffany tin- daughter of the tin man- next tin man in wizard of Oz- rebel. *Wendy lion- daughter of the lion- next lion in wizard of oz- royal. *Leo crow- son of the scarecrow- next scarecrow in wizard of oz- royal. *Leela page- daughter of 2 unknown narrators- one of the next narrators- transfer student from narrator school- rebel. *Drake Gale- son of Dorothy Gale- next Dorothy Gale- Rebel *Missy Boots- Daughter of Puss in boots- next puss in boots- Rebel. *Osborn Witch- son of the wicked witch from wizard of oz- next wicked witch- Roybel. *Luna Oz- daughter of the good witch- next good witch- Royal. *Maser Tickings- daughter of the master- transfer student from monster high- rebel. *Kasey Snow- daughter of the snow queen- next snow queen - Rebel. *Lila Frost- daughter of father frost-next father frost- Rebel. *Locket Huntsman- daughter of the 9th huntsman from the twelve huntsman- next 9th huntsman- Rebel. *Andrew Little- successor of the little mermaid- next little mermaid - Roybel. *Calvin Witch- son of the sea witch- next sea witch- royal. *Danielle Oceans- daughter of Mr. Smee- next Mr. Smee- Roybel. *Clarice Tick- daughter of the crocodile- Next Crocodile- Rebel. *Tank Bell- son of tinkerbell- twin of tonya- Unknown tale- Rebel. *Taylor Knight- daughter of king Arthur- Next king Arthur- Rebel. *Brave Charming- son of a king charming- twin of beauty- prince in unknown tale- Rebel. *Beauty Charming- daughter of a king charming- twin of brave- princess in unknown tale- Rebel. *Lucas Lost- son of one of the lost boys- next lost boy- Royal. *Timmy Lily- son of tiger lily- next tiger lily- Rebel. *Wyatt White- son of snow white (ruby red version)- next snow white in ruby red version- Roybel. *Rosanna Red- daughter of ruby red- next ruby red- Royal. *Tina Dragon- daughter of a dragon- dragon in unknown tale- Rebel. *Grace Charming- daughter of a king charming- princess in unknown tale- royal. Pets *Pesky II- pet squirrel of fern. *Midnight- pet raven of Madelyn. *Willow- pet robin of Lauren. *Hero- pet Pegasus of Bethany. *Juliet- pet baby horse of jane. *Copplepot- pet bat of rani. *Wendy- pet Pegasus of emerald. *penny- pet puppy of wendy. *John- pet baby horse of peter. *Tick tock- pet bird of sapphire. *Bell- pet phoenix of tonya. *Copper- pet Pegasus of tiffany. *Stripe- pet baby lion of wendy. *Jay- pet crow of leo. *Tale- pet unicorn of leela. Episodes TBA Category:Pinks stories Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction